The Selection
by britanniaprojects
Summary: Prince Lucas has to choose one of the selected girls to marry, but will the girl he selects, choose him in return? Maya never wanted to be a part of the Selection, but there she was on her way to the palace, leaving a piece of her heart behind. Will she be able to get over her love for Josh? Stay tuned to find out. Inspired by The Selection.


**Hi dolls. I've been dying to write this story. It's obviously inspired by The Selection series, which is great read I highly recommend.**

 **Anyway, I decided to make Cory and Topanga King and Queen with two sons, Lucas and Farkle all with the last name Friar. I also added Paris Berelc to make for a better story.**

 **I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story, but I had to get the first chapter out there. Let me know if you'd like me to continue this story or leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Bri**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Every girl in Manhattan couldn't grinning and giggling since King Cornelius and Queen Topanga announced the selection for their eldest son, Prince Lucas Friar. That is, everyone except Maya Hart. The selection commenced when the heir Prince of Manhattan became eligible at nineteen to find a wife. Every girl from ages sixteen through eighteen were encouraged to submit an application. The Royal family and their trusted advisers would screen each applicant and select five girls. These five girls would be invited to live in the palace to compete for the Prince's affection.

The whole thing sounded ridiculous to Maya and so insincere. She had no interest in being chosen as Prince Lucas Friar's wife, but her mother said the selection could really help them out of poverty. In exchange for a girl's participation, her family would be compensated generously, but Maya didn't like the idea of girls entering a lottery of love in exchange for some monetary value.

Maya tried to ignore the selection, but her mother truly wanted her to be the next Princess of Manhattan. To appease her mother's wishes, Maya applied for the selection, but she never imagined she'd actually be chosen as one of the four girls invited to the palace.

Her odds worked against her when the invitation came through the mail. Her mother shrieked in excitement and for the first time in a long time, their home was full of joy from her mother's happiness. Even if Maya didn't want to be selected, she liked that her mother was genuinely happy. She hadn't seen her mother grin like that since she was a child.

For her mother's sake, she planned to stay as long as she could tolerate the Prince, but she imagined the Prince throwing her out within the first few days. She didn't care either way, as long as they could get some money from it.

Maya had her backpack for her departure to the palace tomorrow morning. She was instructed to bring only personally treasured items. Maids from the palace came in the days leading up to her departure. They took her measurements and asked which colors and materials she preferred. They were preparing for her palace appropriate attire. They also gave her a list of basic rules to follow, as well as signing some other agreements.

The only things she put in her backpack were a few pencils and a sketchbook. There were only two other things she really wanted to bring with her and she was already wearing it around her neck. One was the locket her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Her mother worked double shifts at the diner for months just to spare the money for it. They didn't have enough money to develop a picture and put one in, but Maya still cherished it. It wasn't until a few months ago, when someone put something in the locket - making it her second most treasured item. And she was glad that it was tucked safely within the locket for safe keeping.

Maya was about to sleep for the night, when she heard a tap on her bedroom window. A dark figure pushed the window open and climbed into her room. The moon offered a tiny amount of light, but Maya smiled as her eyes made out the dark figure. She walked forward and her lips found his in the darkness, like they'd done a thousand times in the past.

It wasn't until she pressed her lips against his when she noticed something different. He wasn't kissing her back and he wasn't touching her.

"What's the matter, Josh?"

He walked away from her to light the candle next to the blankets on the floor that she designated as her bed. The flame flickered in the dark, but she finally saw him. His clothes were disheveled, his hair was long, loose, and uncombed, but she was still attracted to him all the same.

But something felt wrong. He was acting strange - cold and distant. He was avoiding her eyes and stared at the flame instead. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Are you mad that I'm leaving?" She asked. "I can't decline the invitation, otherwise they'll throw me into jail." She sighed, wishing the application didn't include a contract explicitly making it clear that _the selected girls must fulfill their duties to the Manhattan kingdom and participate in the selection once chosen, otherwise shall be imprisoned and fined._ It was silly, but apparently girls have abandoned in the past and have been punished accordingly for _mocking the Prince_.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said reassuringly. She walked over to him to put her arms around him, but he pulled away.

"And what do you expect me to do, Maya?" He finally spoke. "You want me to wait for you?"

She wanted to believe the harshness in his voice was an attempt to disguise his sadness, but he had never spoken to her in this tone before.

"I won't be gone for long," she said, frowning and feeling guilty for leaving.

Josh supported Maya in applying for the selection to satisfy her mother's wishes. Maya's mother never knew about their relationship. She always thought Josh and Maya were just really great friends. Her mother begged Josh to convince Maya to apply, so he did. When the news came that Maya was selected Josh didn't seem angry about it. In fact, they made jokes about how the other selected women may be and how the Prince may be a pretentious jackass. This whole time Maya didn't think Josh was upset about it...

 _But how could he not be?_

His girlfriend of one year was selected to be courted by the Prince and neither of them could do anything about it.

Was she so caught up in making her mother happy, that she had forgotten all about Josh's happiness?

"And what if you fall in love with him?"

"That won't happen." She replied without any hesitation. "I love you, Josh."

She expected him to say it back, like he'd always done, but he didn't.

"Why are you acting like this?" She demanded, growing frustrated with his behavior.

"It's possible to love more than one person."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"You're in love -"

"No." He interrupted her quickly. "I'm not in love with anyone else, Maya." That should have made her happy, but she could still sense that something was still wrong. "I just want you to know that it's possible to love more than one person."

"So what?" She tossed her arms in her air, feeling frustrated. "I don't care about anyone else. I love you. I'm in it for the long game. I'll be back and we'll be together. My mom will be heartbroken, but we'll finally tell her and she'll be happy because she loves you."

"She loves me as your friend and as her bus boy cleaning tables at the diner. She doesn't - she wouldn't - want me as your husband. She'd want you to marry up to a rich man and who's more rich than the heir Prince of Manhattan."

She frowned, knowing it was true. That was the whole reason they'd never made their relationship public. Her mother only wanted her daughter to marry a rich man so that she wouldn't struggle in life, like her mother. But Maya didn't care about monetary security. She cared about falling in love, sincerely.

"You want me to sit here, waiting for you, while you're over there falling in love with him? I'll either have to pick up the pieces when he dumps you, or lose you forever when you two marry. Either way I lose." He couldn't meet her eyes as he continued. "Let's just rip off the band aid right now."

He blew out the candle not wanting to see her tear stained cheeks, and he didn't want to see how much it hurt him to say those words.

She made out his dark figure walking over to the window. She wanted to stop him from leaving, but she couldn't move. She swore to herself a long time ago that she'd never chase after a man who wanted to leave, no matter how much she loved him.

He crawled out of the window, but before he was completely out, he said, "You live your life. I'll live mine. I know you're out there and I'll be out there, too."

* * *

The next morning, Maya made sure to wash her face and erase any trace of tears or sadness over Josh. She cried over him last night, but she learned a long time ago that guys tend to walk away from relationships, for whatever reason. Her father did the same to her mother, so Josh leaving was no different. But she couldn't ignore the pain, she just had a better time hiding it.

Maya's mother made breakfast and they enjoyed one last mother-daughter quality time together before the car came to pick her up.

"I'll miss you, baby girl." Her mother said, embracing her tightly.

"I'll miss you, too, mom."

"You do me proud. You're a beautiful girl and you'll have Prince Lucas falling in love with you within the first few days. I just know it."

Maya didn't say anything. She just wanted her mother to be happy. She gave her one last squeeze before entering the limo. She waved goodbye as the limo drove away.

It was Maya's first time riding in a limo. Her mother couldn't afford a car, so she got around town by walking or riding a rusty, rickety old bike she picked up from the junk yard. The driver offered her pillows and blankets to sleep during the long ride, but she decided to stare out the window instead and draw the scenery until they reached the palace.

Large golden gates opened as the limo pulled into the Palace. The driveway was long and winded, taking several minutes just to reach the front steps of the palace. The limo came to a stop where an older woman with beautiful ebony skin and black hair stood with a clipboard. Maya let herself out, while putting on the straps to her backpack.

"You must be Maya Penelope Hart." The woman said. Before Maya could reply, the lady continued and said, "My name is Angela Moore and I will be giving lessons during your stay at the palace to ensure you are prepared to be the next Princess of Manahattan."

She quickly instructed the servants standing nearby to take her backpack and bring it her room, while Angela gave Maya and the other girls a tour.

Maya followed Angela through the grand front doors and into the foyer where four girls stood, all dressed much nicer than Maya. Angela instructed the girls to get acquainted while she gave the maids and other servants more instructions.

"Hi! I'm Riley Matthews." A tall girl with short dark brown hair walked toward Maya. Maya offered her hand, but Riley opened her arms and pulled her in for a tight hug.

She pulled away and shined a toothy grin, which reminded Maya of a little girl about to get candy. She wore a pretty pink flowery dress with sandals, which was very girly compared to Maya's jeans, loose autumn bohemian top, and tall black boots.

"I'm Maya."

"Are you excited?" She asked, but before Maya could answer Riley continued. "I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet Prince Lucas. He's so dreamy."

Maya looked to the other girls, waiting for their introductions.

"Isadora Smackle." The girl with raven black hair said, pressing the middle of her glasses up against the bridge of her nose. She wore a skirt and button down top, similar to those she'd seen business men and women wear. While Riley emitted a ray of sunshine, this girl had an aura of elegance with her shoulders rolled back, her lips pressed into a hard line, and her hair combed nearly back into a high pony tail.

"I'm Paris Berelc." The tallest girl with long straight light-brown hair with highlights waved hi in her direction. She had a unique type of beauty that Maya typically saw in magazines. She was dressed in a simple gorgeous dress that flattered her curves with high heels.

"Missy Bradford." The last girl said, with her arms crossed, looking bored and disinterested. She had the same length of hair as Riley, but it was slightly lighter. Maya decided to steer clear from this girl. There was a hint of arrogance and annoyance in her voice. She wore a short skirt, with a pink blouse, and heels that made her look taller.

Angela returned and urged the ladies to hurry. If the palace looked big outside, it looked even bigger inside. Her tiny living unit back home could fit in the foyer. Just past the foyer was a grand staircase that led upstairs, but Angela told the girls they must always be escorted if they were ever invited upstairs since the Royal family's chambers were upstairs. Just north of the staircase led to the garden outside, which they were free to venture on their free time. Maya hoped she'd have a lot of free time while she was here. The ballrooms and banquet halls were on the west wing, while the bedrooms were on the east wing. There etiquette lessons were arranged to take place in room set up like a classroom. Next door was the ladies salon parlor, where the girls were invited to spend their free time when lessons weren't in session. There were books and various comfortable sitting chairs for the girls to lounge.

"You will all be referred to as a Lady. For example, Lady Maya should pay attention as I speak." Angel said, clicking her tongue.

Maya couldn't help staring up at the ceiling and all the other intricately designed structures here at the palace. The ceiling had to be a hundred feet tall and the walls were covered with awe gazing paintings. Not to mention all the different paintings that were hung and the beautifully carved statues. She'd never seen so much art at one place, besides the small museum back home. She made a mental note to take more walks around the palace.

"You of all people should pay attention, considering your lack of class." Missy said, under her breath.

Maya didn't understand Missy's need to be catty. She wanted to give her a snarky reply, but decided Missy wasn't worth it.

The tour concluded with Angela escorting the girls down the east wing to their bedrooms. Angela instructed the girls to pamper themselves for the dinner tonight with the royal family. Missy's room was first, followed by Paris, then Isadora, and Riley. Maya's bedroom was at the end of the hall.

Maya pushed the door open to a large bedroom. It was big enough to put a dance floor in the middle and the bed was large enough to fit five people comfortably. The room was decorated in Manhattan's colors: royal blue and gold. Maya couldn't believe she'd be sleeping in a beautiful room like this. Her mother would have fainted at the door frame, just looking at it.

Maya set her backpack down on the bed and planned to jump on it, but then she noticed an older lady with fiery red hair walking out of another room off to the right. She was a giant compared to Maya's short height, but she had a bright smile that reminded Maya of Riley.

"Good afternoon, Lady Maya." She said, while offering a curtsy.

"Please, don't call me Lady and please save your curtsies for the royals." Maya walked up to Rachel and offered her hand to shake. Rachel stared down at her hand, puzzled by the gesture. She reluctantly shook Maya's hand, but then felt unworthy for doing such a thing. She withdrew her hand quickly and hid them behind her back.

"Call me Maya."

"But –"

"I insist." Maya interrupted. "What's your name?"

The woman seemed taken aback by the question, like she'd somehow offended her.

"My name is Rachel McGuire, Lady Maya. I mean, Maya."

Maya smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Are you my roommate?"

Rachel blushed in embarrassment. "Oh no. I'm your maid. I will be attending to you during your stay."

"To be honest, Rachel, I really don't need a maid."

"But I can draw your bath, clean your room, help you get ready, and much more."

"Those are all things I'm very capable of doing myself."

"But, Lady Maya –"

"That's another thing, please, I beg you not to call me Lady. It's seems too superficial. Just call me Maya."

"Maya," Rachel said slowly, testing the waters. It felt strange not to address her with a proper title. "I must serve you, otherwise I serve no purpose."

Maya noticed the frown Rachel tried to hide. She started to feel guilty for trying to dismiss her so quickly.

"Maybe I'm being to haste. How about this.. I'd like to have you here as my company. I don't plan to make any mess and I really don't need help with all the other stuff. It would just be nice to have someone to be here, when I feel lonely."

"May I still clean, when you're not around?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Maya agreed. "Do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Of course, Lady – I mean – Maya." Rachel replied. "Would you like me to draw your bath?"

Maya checked the clock hanging on her wall. "I've got a few hours before the dinner. I'm gonna take a walk around the palace."

"Are you sure Lady – umm – Maya?"

Maya giggled at Rachel's embarrassment of not being able to drop the Lady part when addressing her. "How about I go for a walk and you call me whatever makes you feel most comfortable."

"Oh. Thank you, Lady Maya." Her grin reappeared as she bowed thankfully.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

Maya ventured down the east wing, toward the main foyer. As she passed the other girls' room she heard Riley giggling and shrieking, Isadora was a quiet as a mouse, Missy gave order to her maid, and Paris was listening to music. She ignored them as she continued into the foyer. She decided it was bet to go outside since it was a beautiful day and the palace feel a little stuffy.

She couldn't believe she was standing in such a grandiose palace. Her mother would have died at the steps taking in all its beauty. There were guards posted at different areas throughout the palace as she walked around. They were still and silent, and she wondered whether they were bored and proud to serve as palace guards.

The guards standing at the back doors bowed as they opened them to let Maya outside. The garden was twice the size of her home town. The old red brick path led to a rose garden with a large woody wattle tree planted at the center, which she decided to climb. She was glad she brought her sketch book so she could sit on a tree branch and sketch the palace. The bushels of roses filled her nose and she smiled with delight. She loved the smell of roses.

She stared up at the tree and spotted a long thick sturdy branch to sit on. She nodded to herself as she reached up and started climbing up the tree. Right when she was about to reach the branch she heard a man's voice call out "Hey" to her, causing her to miss a step and her foot slipped.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a hard landing on the grass below, but then the crash never came. Instead, someone had caught her, someone with a masculine musky scent she'd never smelt before. She opened her eyes to find herself cradled in a man's arms. The man stifled his laughs, while wearing a handsome playful grin. He had short dark blonde hair with bright emerald eyes that reminded her of a four-leaf clover.

"You shouldn't be climbing trees if you're so clumsy." He said, in a playful tone.

She glared at him in annoyance. "Put me down!" She demanded, while wriggling out of his arms.

He obliged, trying to put her down gracefully, but she nearly jumped out of his arms the second he started. She dusted off imaginary dirt off her clothes, trying to gather her wits.

"I'm not clumsy." She said, defensively. "I slipped because you distracted me when you shouted."

When she finally looked up at him, she noticed he was dressed similarly to the other guards she'd seen posted around the palace. She guessed it was his duty to keep people off trees.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, my Lady, but I saw you climbing and your notebook fell out of your backpack." He picked it up off the ground and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she stuffed her sketchbook back into her backpack. "And please don't call me 'lady.' I'm no lady."

"Well you don't look like a man to me." He joked, flashing that playful grin, again.

She glared at him. "Ha. Ha." She replied, dryly. "You're a very decorated guard. Do you get those pins for your comedy?" She asked, sarcastically, noting he was decorated with more gold pins than the other guards she'd seen around the palace.

He laughed this time, shaking his head. "You're quite the comedian yourself." He replied. "The sprinklers are about to come on. Allow me to escort you back to the palace. He offered.

"I can find my own way back."

When he chuckled, Maya noticed how handsome he looked for a guard. "I'm heading back there, anyway." He walked along side her. "You're one of the selected." He said, more as a statement than a question.

She nodded. "Yea, but call me Maya."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your debut to the Prince and the Royal family?"

"It doesn't take me longer than an hour to get ready. I dismissed Rachel and told her to have the rest of the day off."

"Rachel?"

"Rachel is my maid's name." She explained. "But I really don't need a maid. I told her so, but I don't want her out of the job. So I told her to just hang out at my bedroom of where ever she pleases."

He was silent for a moment, a little stunned to respond.

"How long have you been a guard?" She asked curiously. He looked rather young to be a guard and he barely had any visible scratches or scars on him.

He chuckled, again, but she wasn't sure why. "I've been here for a long time." He answered

"Are you an artist? He asked, nodding at the sketchbook tucked in her backpack.

She smiled, "Not professionally. I just do it on my spare time."

"Do you paint, too?"

"Only when I have paint. My mom and I can't spare the change, but back at home I'd volunteer on the weekends at the art studio in exchange for an hour of painting."

"So I'm assuming you'll be sketching and painting when you're not with the Prince?"

She hadn't really thought about the amount of time she'd have to spend with the Prince. "I guess."

"What's the matter? You don't seem so excited to be here."

She went on to tell him that she only applied because her mother forced her to do it, but she never imagined she'd actually be chosen. She wasn't sure why she made her confession so willingly to some guard she just met, but he was easy to talk to and he seemed to listen. Besides, it wasn't as if it was a secret that she was poor and that her family needed the money.

"Would you leave if you had the chance?" He asked after hearing her story.

Before what happened last night, she would have said yes, but now she wanted to avoid home and stay as far as she could. "No." She answered. "Truthfully, my mom desperately needs the money since my father left, and there's someone back at home that I'd rather not see right now."

Maya felt a tug on her heart strings at the mere allusion to Josh. She pressed her lips into a hard line to prevent herself from frowning. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in public in front of some guard she just met. She decided this morning, during her car ride, that Josh wasn't worth any more of her tears, but that didn't mean her heart still didn't ache.

"Could you see yourself loving the Prince?"

She considered the idea of falling for the Prince, but then Josh came to her mind. How could she even think about falling in love with the Prince when she gave her heart to someone else who clearly didn't want it? She pushed those thoughts away, reminding herself that the selection was a great distraction for the heartache.

"I haven't met him yet. Besides, I don't even know how he looks like. I mean, I've seen his pictures around before, but I barely remember his face."

He laughed to himself, but she didn't find what she said to be that funny.

She stopped when they reached her door. "Well, this is me."

He stepped back and bowed slightly. As he bent down, he reached for her arm and raised her right hand to his lips. He planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand and she felt him smile against her skin before she quickly drew her hand back. The gesture caught her off guard.

"Thank you for letting me walk you to your door." He nodded as he proceeded to walk away.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name." She called out after him.

He turned around, flashed her a playful smile and said, "I'll see you around, Maya."

* * *

Maya decided to relish her bath. Rachel gave her several different options for scented soaps. Maya opted for the rose scented soap, since her favorite flowers were roses. She never had the luxury of bathing with hot water. None of the houses in her town had hot water running through their pipes, just cold brisk water. During the winter, she and mother would warm water in a bowl over a fire, but that was nothing compared to the bath she was sulking in. She would have stayed in until her fingers started to prune, but there was a knock on her door.

Rachel came to finish her bath. Maya felt very awkward being naked in front of her, but Rachel didn't seem to mind. She was quiet and very patient with Maya. She tried to tell Rachel she could bathe herself, but Rachel continued scrubbing away.

After her bath, Maya put on a silk robe, while she prepared her hair and makeup. This time, Maya talked Rachel into letting herself do her own hair and makeup. Rachel wasn't really sure what to do, so Maya asked her to sit down next to her and talk. The maids were never allowed to leisurely sit, unless they were dwelling in their own quarters.

Maya was quick to finish her makeup, having played with her mother's makeup over the years. Of course they could never afford luxurious makeup like the ones in front of her now, but it was still makeup. Makeup was another form of art in her opinion, but tonight she didn't want to wear too much.

Rachel grabbed the evening gown hanging in Maya's closet. Maya stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She looked like a small puffy pink cotton ball with blonde curly hair. Before she left her bedroom, Maya made sure to wear the heart locket her mother gave her.

* * *

Isadora and Riley were already seated at the dining table when Maya arrived. Their seats were arranged and Maya was thankful to be sitting next to Riley on the last seat at the table. Isadora was seated opposite of them, with Paris and Missy were arranged to be seated next to her.

They were dressed in the same pink fluffy dress Maya wore, but Isadora wore her hair in a neat bun and Riley had her hair tied in a low ponytail.

"You're hair and makeup is so pretty. You've got a great maid." Riley complimented Maya.

"I actually did it myself, but I do have a great maid."

"Wow! You're so brave. I would do my makeup, but I'd look like an amateur and I really want to look good for Prince Lucas."

Maya smiled. There was something about Riley that made Maya feel comfortable and welcome. She turned to Isadora and said, "You look very lovely, Isadora."

She smiled and thanked Maya, giving her a compliment as well. Maya was glad that these girls were friendly. She was a little worried about the girls she would meet during the selection.

Missy and Paris walked into the dining room together, talking and giggling about something they didn't bother to share with the other girls as they took their seats. Riley complimented them on their hair and makeup, but Missy just said "thanks." Paris on the other hand thanked Riley and returned the compliment.

A butler came to stand at the opposite end of the table and asked the girls to stand, which they did. The butler announced King Cornelius and Queen Topanga as they entered the room. Maya and Riley almost forgot to curtsy until they saw Isadora, Paris, and Missy do it opposite of them.

King Cornelius had short dark curly brown hair with a bright gold crown sitting on his head. He had a friendly smile and looked at his wife lovingly, standing at his side. Queen Topanga had thick long blonde hair and a wide grin as she looked over at the selected girls. She wore a long silky royal blue gown that complemented the King's royal blue velvet suit with gold embroidery.

The butler continued to introduce Prince Farkle. He was tall and lean, with long brown hair and dashing smile. He was dressed in a suit similar to the King but not nearly as decorated with gold pins.

"He's just as handsome as his older brother." Riley whispered to Maya, to which Maya giggled softly.

And then finally, the man of the evening was announced. Maya heard each selected girl take in a sharp inhale as the doors opened and out came Prince Lucas Friar. Maya began to curtsy, but then she froze when she finally looked at the heir Prince. Maya gaped at him for a moment as the realization dawned on her. He was the guard that walked her back to her room earlier that day. She felt stupid for dumping all of that information to him. She felt stupider for not knowing he was the Prince.

"Is that the Prince?" Maya whispered to Riley.

Riley nodded while grinning and keeping her star struck eyes on the Prince. "Isn't he dreamy?!"

Maya couldn't believe he pretended to be a guard. The nerve of him! She blushed in embarrassment when she remembered all the things she told him. She said more than she should have, but in her defense she didn't know he was the Prince!

Everyone started to take their seats and the butlers were beginning to serve dinner. Maya quickly took her seat, thankful that she was seated at the very end and Prince Lucas sat at the other end.

Maya ducked her head, wanting to avoid eye contact with Lucas, but when she sat down at the table and looked up to reach for her water, she caught Prince Lucas staring at her wearing the same playful smile he wore earlier at the garden. He was sitting on the same side as Isadora, to the left of the King seated at the end of the table, allowing him to have a perfect view of her.

Prince Lucas winked at her, but she quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment for the way she behaved earlier.

 _What on earth did I get myself into?_ She silently asked herself.

* * *

 **Has Maya already ruined her chances with the Prince?**

 **Is she ready to return home and rekindle her relationship with Josh?**

 **Or will she fight to stay at the palace for her mother's sake?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **Please let me know if you'd like me to continue.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bri**


End file.
